Instrument panels for vehicles are generally configured with a variety of openings that accommodate different finish options and accessories that may be selected by the consumer. An accessory may be installed in an opening of the instrument panel and a bezel, accessory panel or trim strip inserted in or along the opening to obscure the accessory attachment points and provide a transition between the surface of the instrument panel and the accessory. The bezel, accessory panel or trim strip may generally be secured to the instrument panel using clips which connect with a corresponding fastener located in the opening in the instrument panel. When the bezel, accessory panel or trim strip is connected to the instrument panel about the entire opening, unintended movement of the bezel, accessory panel or trim strip may be inhibited during and after installation. However, when an opening in an instrument panel is located along an edge or edges of the instrument panel, a bezel, accessory panel or trim strip inserted into or about the opening may not be bound by the instrument panel along the entire perimeter of the opening. Further, when a bezel or trim strip extends about only a portion of the opening, excessive movement of the bezel or trim strip may occur during and/or after installation causing an undesirable gap between the bezel or trim strip and the instrument panel.